List of Beano comic strips by annual
These lists show the comic strips that are contained within each Beano Annual. (These lists are incomplete). The Beano Book 1940 Comics *Big Eggo *Pansy Potter *Good King Coke *Rip Van Wink *Tin Can Tommy *Ping the Elastic Man *The Pranks of Hicky the Hare *Lord Snooty and his Pals *Wee Peem *Brave Captain Kipper *Whoopee Hank the Slap Dash Sheriff *Hooky's Magic Bowler Hat *Ho Lummy *Tricky Dicky Ant *Benny Blowhard *Dingo the Doggie *Boss and Bert *Rupert the Rabbit *Frosty McNab *Podge (Appeared in The Dandy) *Helpful Henry *Hard-Nut the Nigger *Smiler the Sweeper *Little Dead Eye Dick *Puffing Billy *Monkey Tricks *Marmaduke Mean the Miser Picture Stories *Wild Boy of the Woods *In the Land of the Silver Dwarfs Text Stories *Tom Thumb to the Rescue *The Wishing Tree *12 Happy Horners *Baldy wins his freedom *Teacher Takes a Licking *The Flying Horse *Cripple Charlie *Black Flash the Beaver *The Singing Giant The Beano Book 1941 Comics *Big Eggo *Lord Snooty and his Pals *Pansy Potter *Hooky's Magic Bowler Hat *Deep-Down Daddy Neptune *Tough Nellie Duff *Contrary Mary *Puffing Billy *Rip Van Wink *Tin-Can Tommy *Tricky Dicky Ant *Dingo the Doggie *Ping the Elastic Man *Wee Peem *Cocky Dick *Winken and Blinken *Frosty McNab *Good King Coke *Roland Ham *Hairy Dan *Boss and Bert *Wily Willie Winkie *Brainy Bill Picture Stories *Wild Boy of the Woods *Prince on the Flying Horse Text Stories *The Little Joker in the Land of Nod *Terrible Joe Jenners *Sir Tom Thumb *A Man on the Moon *Stephen's Speed Boots *The Boy with the Magic Mask *Young Strong-Arm the Axeman *Orphan Jim and Jacko *Jack Sprat's Battle Cat *Keeper of the Crooked Cross The Beano Book 1953 Comics *Biffo the Bear *Pansy Potter *Have-a-go Joe *Wee Peem's Magic Pills *Postie Hastie *Dennis the Menace *Willie's Wonder Gun *Skinny Flint *Ding-Dong Belle *Maxy's Taxi *Sammy's Super Rubber *The Magic Lollipops *Race to The Moon (a snakes and ladders style game featuring a load of Beano characters) *Bucktooth *Jack Flash and the Terrible Twins *Lord Snooty *Jimmy and his Magic Patch *The Iron Fish *The Tricks of Tom Thumb *Hawk-Eye Bravest of the Braves *Sinbad the Sailor *Tick-Tock Tony (This strip was another name for a horse that Jack Built) *The Wily Ways of Simple Simon Text Stories *The Clockwork Cop *The Bird Boy *Smarty Smokey *Jack of Clubs *Waltzing Matilda *The Wangles of Granny Green *Ginger's Magic Ear The Beano Book 1955 Comics *Biffo the Bear *Pansy Potter *Uncle Windbag *Kat and Kanary *Goggo the Goldfish *Roger the Dodger *Charlie Choo *Big Hugh and You *Dennis the Menace *Black Bun *Lord Snooty *The Invisible Giant *Nobby the Bobby *Wee Davie *Big Bazooka - It's about an ostrich *Red Rory of the Eagles *Young Robin Hood Text Stories *Cast-Iron Stan *The Magic Bottle *Catapult Jack *Nutty the Coal Imp *Smarty Smokey *Mickey's Magic Bone The Beano Book 1984 *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *The Bash Street Kids *Roger the Dodger *The 3 Bears *Minnie the Minx *Gnasher's Tale *Smudge *Pup Parade *Little Plum *Rasher Fashions *Billy Whizz *In The Army *Biffo the Bear *Grandpa *Out of This World *The Nibblers *Tom *Lord Snooty *Ball Boy *Baby Face Finlayson The Beano Annual 2009 * Dennis the Menace * The Bash Street Kids *Ivy the Terrible *Reservoir Dodge *Gnasher *The Numskulls *Billy Whizz *Minnie the Minx *Ratz *Pirates of the Caribeano *Roger the Dodger *Bea *General Jumbo *Johnny Bean from Happy Bunny Green *Fred's Bed *Nicky Nutjob *Little Plum *Derek the Sheep The Beano Annual 2011 *Fred's Bed *The Bash Street Kids *Minnie The Minx *The Numskulls *Billy Whizz *Les Pretend *Freddie Fear *Dennis the Menace *Lord Snooty *Ratz *Ball Boy *Beano Wars *Billy the Cat and Katie *Fiends Reunited *Super School *Ivy the Terrible *Roger The Dodger *General Jumbo *A day in the life of the Beano office The Beano Annual 2012 *Dennis and Gnasher *Ratz *The Bash Street Kids *Ivy the Terrible *Winston the Bash Street Cat *Ball Boy *Lord Snooty the Third *The Numskulls *A Ratz Christmas Carol *Billy Whizz *Fred's Bed *Meebo and Zuky *Minnie the Minx *Roger the Dodger *Super School *Catastrophe *Winston the Bash Street Cat *Calamity James *Les Pretend *The Numskulls *The Nibblers *The Bash Street Pups *Calamity James *Winston the Bash Street Cat *Billy Whizz *The Bash Street Kids *Dennis and Gnasher See also *The Beano *List of Beano comic strips *The Dandy *List of Dandy comic strips *List of Dandy comic strips by annual *The Beezer *List of Beezer comic strips *List of Beezer and Topper comic strips Category:The Beano